For the Love of Chocolate Milk Shakes
by Nicole Serena Jones
Summary: SessKagInuyasha has found a way to kill Sesshoumaru but Kagome's conscience won't agree with it. What will she do when Sesshoumaru takes her and demands more of this odd drink?
1. The Plot Begins

Summary:  
  
Inuyasha has found a way to kill Sesshoumaru but Kagome needs to do it. When Kagome's conscience gets in the way and Sesshoumaru takes her with him, what will she do? Especially when Sess wants some more of this odd chocolate drink?  
  
Rated: R for possible light fluff in later chapters as well as some language.  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Inuyasha I do not, unfortunitly. Though I can still drool on Sesshoumaru-sama all I want so I'm still happy!  
  
Notes: This story takes place when the shikon has been put back together minus Kouga's and Naraku's shards. Naraku has not yet been defeated and Kagome is currently 17.  
  
'. . .' means thoughts  
  
" . . . " means speech  
  
Chapter 1 ~ The Plot Begins  
  
"SSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Wench!! What was that for!?" said Inuyasha from his two foot whole. Kagome didn't answer him however, and walked away, mad at Inuyasha, as usual. 'I just get back and right away he's got to be so inconsiderate! As soon as he sees me I have to hurry up and get "wolf boy's" shards! Not even a "hi" or "how was your trip" like any normal person!' Inuyasha didn't notice Kagome mumbling to herself and didn't realize his mistake.  
  
"Oi, wench, listen to me!"  
  
"I will NOT leave to get Kouga's shards!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"SIT!!!!"  
  
Kagome walked faster away from the hole that was Inuyasha in a huff. 'Why can't he be a little more understanding? He does this every time I come back and I always "sit" him! I know he loves Kikyou but he could be a little kinder.'  
  
Kagome watches as a fast orange ball runs through the forest towards her and holds her arms out to catch the energetic mound as it barrels into her.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Shippou! How are you?"  
  
"I missed you Kagome! Inuyasha was mean while you were gone, grumbling about the shards."  
  
"When isn't he? But don't worry, I just put him in a six foot hole."  
  
"You mean you sat him good!?"  
  
"yeah, I "sat" him good."  
  
Kagome and Shippou stood in silence for a while just being calmed by the serene scenery . . . until  
  
"Kagome-sama!"  
  
SSSSLLLLAAAAPPPP, BBBBAAAANNNNGGGG,CCCCRRRRAAAACCCCKKKK  
  
"Pervert!"  
  
"Hentai!"  
  
"Lecherous Monk!"  
  
Kagome, Shippou, and Sango stand around a now grounded Miroku.  
  
"How ya doin' Kagome?"  
  
"Good Sango, you?"  
  
"As well as one can."  
  
"That's good."  
  
Kagome and Sango leave with Shippou on Kagome's shoulder while Inuyasha sits in his six foot hole and Miroku roles in pain with about thirty bumps and bruises.  
  
~ at Kaede's hut ~  
  
Kaede walks around her hut casualy noticing the tension between the five people sitting in her house. She decides to break it by asking a question.  
  
"So what are you planning with the shards next, Inuyasha?  
  
"I'm not sure but I think we should go after wolf boy's shards next." Kaede nods her head in acknowledgment.  
  
"Kagome, what about you?"  
  
"I don't care Kaede ba ba."  
  
"Any other coments or concerns?"  
  
Sango raises her head from her hand and slowly says "No Kaede."  
  
There is more silence amongst the group for a few minutes but it is shockingly shattered by the intrusion of a small little being with a not so small voice.  
  
"INUYASHA-SAMA!"  
  
Quickly, Inuyasha slaps himself and something small can be seen fluttering from Inuyasha's face to his outstretched hand. Kagome gets over her initial shock quickly and states the obvious.  
  
"Myouga ji-san!"  
  
"Ah, Kagome-sama, it's nice to see you!"  
  
"What do you want old flea!?" Inuyasha states boredly  
  
"Inuyasha-sama! I came only to tell you of the information you requested!"  
  
Kagome looked confused for a moment before asking "What information did Inuyasha request?"  
  
Myouga looked utterly happy that someone had inquired about what he was sent to do without squashing it out of him and eagerly said,  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh, that information would be how to kill Sesshoumaru!"  
  
Author's Note: Yes I know this is short but the actual chapter is too long for what I have time to write so I'm stopping it at a relatively suspensful spot. Don't worry, Sesshoumaru doesn't die for if he did I would hate myself because I LOVE SESSHOUMARU-SAMA! Sorry for that outburst. This story will be a Sesshoumaru and Kagome in the end. Please Review so that I have enough peer pressure to make time to put up the rest of the story. Hope you enjoyed. Ja ne.  
  
^.^ Nicky-chan ^.^ 


	2. To Kill, or Not to Kill?

Summary:  
  
Inuyasha has found a way to kill Sesshoumaru but Kagome needs to do it. When Kagome's conscience gets in the way and Sesshoumaru takes her with him, what will she do? Especially when Sess wants some more of this odd chocolate drink?  
  
Rated: R for possible light fluff in later chapters as well as some language.  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Inuyasha I do not, unfortunitly. Though I can still drool on Sesshoumaru-sama all I want so I'm still happy!  
  
Notes: This story takes place when the shikon has been put back together minus Kouga's and Naraku's shards. Naraku has not yet been defeated and Kagome is currently 17.  
  
'. . .' means thoughts  
  
" . . . " means speech  
  
Chapter 2 ~ To Kill, or Not to Kill?  
  
~ flashback from last chapter ~  
  
"What do you want old flea!?" Inuyasha states boredly  
  
"Inuyasha-sama! I came only to tell you of the information you requested!"  
  
Kagome looked confused for a moment before asking "What information did Inuyasha request?"  
  
Myouga looked utterly happy that someone had inquired about what he was sent to do without squashing it out of him and eagerly said,  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh, that information would be how to kill Sesshoumaru!"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Sesshoumaru!?" Kagome said sharply in shock  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But why Inuyasha?"  
  
"Because I'm sick of that bastard coming in and trying to take my sword all the time!"  
  
"But your own brother?"  
  
"HALLLFFF-brother!!!"  
  
"I-I-Inuyasha . . . "  
  
"So spill, Myouga, how do I kill the bastard!"  
  
"Now calm down, Inuyasha-sama." Said Myouga calmly. Inuyasha was getting too excited and it was unwise to deal with him then for the precarious position he was in being a small little flea sitting relatively close to Inuyasha's exceptionally big hand. "It's quite simple actually. It's an old witch's spell ball. You throw it when your opponent isn't looking and say, you'll have to excuse this in all its humbleness, but you say "Demon be gone". The result is a massive explosion destroying all demon matter that is near it."  
  
Inuyasha looked like he was the king of the world. He had this triumphant smile on his face that would make even the devil bow down in defeat. "Heh heh, Sesshoumaru won't know what hit him!"  
  
"Maybe I should interject some food for thought." Said Myouga cautiously. "There is a drawback here. Only someone composed of matter that is not demon can use this ball. For should you or any other being with demon matter attemp to use it . . . they would be destroyed along with whatever they were trying to kill. That is, unless your willing to die to be the one to kill Sesshoumaru?" At that Inuyasha slowly digested the knowledge and thought for a bit. But it wasn't long until his head popped up and a smile graced his face.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"w-what?"  
  
"The next time we battle Sesshoumaru, YOU will be the one to throw the witch's ball!" Inuyasha was quite proud of his scheme and of how well he had come up with a plan that would benefit himself the most greatly. Kagome, however, did not share his view and was nervously twidling with her fingers.  
  
"B-but, what about Sango or Miroku?"  
  
"Sango and Miroku are good fighters! I'll need them to help me distract Sesshoumaru while you throw the ball at him!"]  
  
"But-"  
  
"Don't worry Kagome. I promised you I'd protect you! I won't let him get you until you've thrown that ball!"  
  
". . . "  
  
~ later on that night in Inuyasha forest ~   
  
A shadow moves slowly through the trees, all alone, seemingly deep in thought. Up close you can see that it's kagome having a silent battle in her head. 'What do I do? . . . . . Can I kill? I know I'm responsible for the death of many things out there but . . . can I purposely kill out of hatred and not out of defence? Sure, Sesshoumaru is mean and stuck up but . . . kill him . . . yeah he tried to kill us to get Inuyasha's sword but are we as bad as he is? He probably only tried to kill me because I was with Inuyasha anyways. I don't know . . . I can answer the hardest question in math class, I can ace all the history exams, and I can write the best essay in english, but . . . I can't figure out this. I can't just kill Sesshoumaru just because Inuyasha hates him . . . It's just, not right. But . . . will I do it for Inuyasha . . . I love him but doing this for him won't make him return those feelings. Not like I'd do it for that anyway, but . . . oh I don't know . . .'  
  
A pair of bulbous yellow eyes look through the foilage to see Kagome fall to her knees in tears. It watches intently as the girl says, "should I kill Sesshoumaru?? . . .", and then scurries away so the girl never even realizes he was there. Within five minutes the small creature has reached a small clearing where a little girl is running about picking flowers and a shadowed silver frame looms high in the trees. Upon entering the clearing the little girl immeadiatly runs towards him, dropping her flowers to form drifts of petals in the wind.  
  
"JAKEN-SAMA!" the girl barrels into him.  
  
"Filthy human get off me! . . . Sesshoumaru-sama!!!!"  
  
The silver shadow in the trees gracefully jumps down to stand infront of Jaken. He looks bored as usual. "Rin, go pick some more flowers, Jaken, this better be good." Jaken doesn't take the initiative and starts bowing repeatedly.  
  
"I-I-I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru-sama, forgive this lowly Jaken!" Sesshoumaru just stares, extremely calm looking and not in the least bit interested.  
  
"But I thought Sesshoumaru-sama would like to know this information your servant so devotedly recieved for you." Jaken gasps as he realizes that Sesshoumaru has gracefully walked away from him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Sesshoumaru keeps walking away.  
  
"But Sesshoumaru-sama!?" He keeps walking  
  
"It's about your brother!!" Stops.  
  
The tall, lean demon slowly turns around and with in-human speed has Jaken up against the tree with one perfectly manacured, clawed, hand clasped tightly around his neck.  
  
"He is NOT my brother. I don't HAVE a brother." The calm eyes of Sesshoumaru have frozen Jaken in place. Reacting to this level of unresponsiveness for Jaken Sesshoumaru throughs Jaken into a puddle of mud near the edge of the clearing and flicks an imaginary spec of dust off his armor. He casually watches as Jaken slowly pulls himself up from the mud he just kissed.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama . . . I eaves dropped on the hanyou's group and have discovered something most disturbing."  
  
"and?"  
  
"It would seem that Inuyasha believes he can beat you with his ningen! He's going to have her through something at you while he distracts you during your next battle with him."  
  
"And what is this ningen planning on throughing at me?"  
  
"Forgive this lowly Jaken, Sesshoumaru-sama, but I could not figure that out." Jaken continued to mumble appologies after Sesshoumaru who was slowly walking away. It didn't matter anyways for Sesshoumaru was no longer listening. 'So he thinks he can beat me with a mere HUMAN!? Seems my half brother really is foolish.'  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin calles running up to him. Sesshoumaru waits and Rin hugs his legs while he unconsciously lowers his hand to pat her head, still keeping on his calm, emotionless mask.   
  
"What is it Rin?"  
  
"Kagome-onee-chan would never try to kill anyone. Rin thinks someone must be making her do it!"   
  
"Rin, remember your speech lessons."  
  
"Oh, sorry Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin, Rin means, I think someone must be makeing Kagome-onee-chan try to kill you. She's nice and wouldn't do it willingly."  
  
"It is true, Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken interjected "I saw the ningen crying in the forest wondering if she should kill you."  
  
"I see" and with that Sesshoumaru turned and headed out of the clearing while Rin and Jaken watched. To them one of the most powerful and feared demon lords was walking away and dissapearing into the forest. But they did manage to catch one thing before he went out of sight . . .  
  
"I'll go tomorrow."   
  
A/N: YAY! another chapter. If any of you are reading this thank you for staying with it this far. I hope it will get better for you. One problem I have personally noticed with my story is that I take about ten chapters to get to the actual chocolate milk shake part. But the chapters before that are critical in character development as well as the general plot. I hope I havn't scared anyone away and will write the next chapter as soon as I get a review reqeusting it so that I can have the inpiration to continue. If I don't get a review I probably won't post the next chapter until next week or so. Can you tell that I LOVE reviews!!!???   
  
Dear black canary:   
  
I'm so exstatic that you thought the story was interesting thus far. Thank you so much for reviewing! Because you couldn't wait for this chapter I tried to put it up as fast as I could. Hope this is soon enough for you. Thanks again!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
^.^ Nicky-chan ^.^ 


	3. Kagome's Decision

Here's the next chapter!!!!!  
  
~*!*~MAJOR CREDIT GOES TO *Mistress Fluffy* FOR EDITING!~*!*~  
  
(your my savior I love you!!!!!)  
  
alrighty . . .  
  
For Summary look at first two chapters  
  
Disclaimer: I can tell that this is going to get real old real fast! Anyway, I do not own Inuyasha but I am happy to say that I do own this plot. Thank you!  
  
Well . . . on with the show!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3 ~ Kagome's Decision   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome woke up to have the warm sunshine upon on her face from the window of Kaede's hut. She hadn't slept well that night for the thoughts and arguments in her head had not quieted even in sleep. If anything, they were worse. But she decided it would be best to put on a happy face for the kitsune pup that was slowly uncurling to consciousness at her side.   
  
"Mmm . . . Kagome?" Shippou asked groggy from sleep.   
  
"Yes Shippou?" Kagome asked back sweetly.   
  
"I just wanted to tell you that even if you decide not to through that witch's whatt-cha-ma-call it for InuYasha I still want to stay with you." Shippou announced to Kagome.   
  
"Where did that come from Shippou?" Kagome wondered slightly.   
  
"I saw how upset you were about killing and how InuYasha is practically forcing you to, and I wanted you to know I would never have forced you." Shippou answered solemnly.   
  
"Thank you Shippou."   
  
While Kagome proceeded to hug the kitsune, Miroku and Sango had woken up and silently agreed with the little pup's last comment, though, they would never say it openly for fear of InuYasha, who was just a few yards away from them, waking up.   
  
~ Three Hours Later ~   
  
Kagome and Sango were bathing in a hot spring. You would never have believed that Kagome and Sango had only known each other for a few years by the close relationship they appeared to hold at the spring. Kagome listened as Sango timidly confessed about her growing affections for a certain, perverted monk and then afterwards she relaxed and slowly eased out her grief to Sango about killing SesshoMaru.   
  
"Don't fret about it Kagome." Sango ordered Kagome in a friendly sisterly way.   
  
"I can't help it Sango . . . It feels so wrong and I don't think I want to but, I'm compelled to think I have to for InuYasha." Kagome confessed.   
  
"Your still in love with him, aren't you!?" Sango asked.   
  
". . ." Kagome didn't answer but only lowered her head to stare at the hot spring's water.   
  
"Kagome, you're like my sister, believe me when I tell you that Inuyasha isn't worth your fuss! I understand the whole loving thing but he hasn't learned anything Kagome! I mean, we all love him, in our friendly, companion sort of way, but no more than that. Besides, haven't you noticed that since Kikyo disappeared, again that he's been getting a lot meaner, more agitated, and quick-tempered!?" Sango blurted out.   
  
"I can't help it Sango. I know he loves her and that he will never love me but . . . I can't stop. He's the only thing I have to fill my heart with." Kagome answered back.   
  
"What about Shippou?"   
  
"I meant in the romantic love part of my heart. You know that Shippou is like my son!"   
  
"Yeah, I know, but I will tell you this. Miroku and I were talking earlier, away from InuYasha mind you, and we've decided that if you decide not to kill SesshoMaru that we'll stand by you and understand. Because the reason we all care about you so much is BECAUSE of your kind nature. Don't let InuYasha rule your conscience like that, and use your soul instead to make your decisions." Sango explained with a hint of a serious tone.   
  
"Sango . . . thank you." The two shared a sisterly embrace before getting dressed and returning to Kaede's hut to begin the days' events.   
  
~ On the Road ~   
  
"Hurry up wench! We want to get to Wolf boys' territory before the week is out!!" InuYasha yelled from his spot in the front of the in-famous group.   
  
"Well maybe if a certain SOMEONE hadn't totaled my bike, InuYasha!" Kagome yelled equally loud back.   
  
"Hey, it's not MY fault that YOU left it in MY way!" InuYasha yelled once again back with more force.   
  
". . ." Kagome didn't say anything knowing it would be fruitless to do so.   
  
"Are you listening to me!!!!!" InuYasha shouted.   
  
". . ." Kagome slowly loosing her famous patient didn't say anything.   
  
"HHEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!????????" InuYasha waved a hand in front of Kagome's angry face.   
  
"InuYasha . . . . . . . . . . . . SSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Kagome shrieked at the top of her lungs, slightly grinning when a thundering `thump' was heard.   
  
Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Myoga watched as InuYasha ate dirt and Kagome stomped on ahead with a slight grin on her face.   
  
"You know, two years and he hasn't learned a thing." Miroku observed shaking his head sadly a bit.   
  
"And that surprises you!?" Shippou questioned shocked.   
  
"No, Shippou, it doesn't. But I'VE learned quite well, haven't I Sango?" Miroku asked turning onto Sango.   
  
A sound of flesh hitting flesh resounded then.   
  
"He hasn't learned a thing has he Sango?" Shippou said, watching Miroku's almost lifeless body hit the ground unconscious.   
  
"I don't know, but at least he's got to be more tolerant of pain than any other man in the world." Sango sighed then allowed a small smiled to appear on her lips.   
  
"Just remember that YOU said that you would bear his children!" Shippou laughed out loud at the face Sango made at the remembrance.   
  
"Don't remind me about that yet." Sango dramatically sighed, stomping forward to walk next to Kagome.   
  
"Perverted monk . . ." Sango muttered.   
  
As the odd group slowly progresses towards Koga's pack a fast demon speeds through the forest. Looking like a silver comet going through the never-ending green of trees.   
  
~ Six Hours Later ~   
  
The group stopped to rest for a bit. Kagome could be seen talking with Sango under a tree, Shippou resting in her lap as Miroku starts a small fire a little ways in front of them. InuYasha was up in a tree mumbling something about `slow humans'. Kagome reached in her backpack beside her and quickly pulls out some Ramen packets and handing them to Miroku whom starts cooking them. Kagome and Sango set a blanket up and sat down while Shippou fishes out the water canteen from the backpack. As the Ramen finished cooking on the fire InuYasha jumped down from the tree and sat in his customary spot on the blanket. Miroku handed out the Ramen and everyone began to eat in silence only broken by the tink of chopsticks on the edges of bowls. No one talked while that went on for his or her mouths, especially InuYasha's were full of Ramen.   
  
Around them not a sound is heard in the forest behind the tree they are seated before. Looking in the distance you could see the path that they were on was cut off abruptly by a huge, steep cliff to the group's right. The path had then been reestablished down a little ways where the cliff started to turn into a hill, but it also was still slightly steep. Around the cliff there was very little, if any, grass to be seen. To the left of the group was the trail they had been traveling on before, framed on both sides by lush green trees. Not even a bird could be heard anymore, the silence became almost overpowering.   
  
Suddenly the silence was abruptly disturbed as InuYasha dropped his food on the ground and shot up to his feet growling. Kagome stood up as well alarmed by InuYasha's behavior.  
  
"InuYasha? I don't sense a shard. What is it?" Kagome's alarmed voice rang clear.   
  
"It's not a shard . . . It's SesshoMaru!" Inuyasha stated slightly growling.   
  
"SesshoMaru!?"   
  
"Sango, Miroku. Get ready. Shippou, stay with Kirara. Myoga, give Kagome the witch's ball . . . I want everyone to help me distract SesshoMaru, but slowly lead him to the edge of that cliff over there. As soon as he gets over there Kagome will throw the ball and if by chance a little of him still remains, it will fall of the cliff. Everyone understand?"   
  
"What will I do Sama-sama?" Myoga questioned excitedly jumping up and down on InuYasha's shoulder.   
  
"You will have run off before you could help with anything Myoga."   
  
"Hey-" Myoga got caught off by InuYasha's now soft voice.   
  
"Shhhhhhhh . . . here he comes."   
  
InuYasha pulled out his father's fang, which proceeded to glow with power. Sango readied Hiraikotsu and Miroku, his Kazaan. Shippou jumped on Kirara's back after she transformed while Myoga disappeared. Kagome timidly held a strange spherical object in her hand. It looked almost like if you took a tennis ball and coiled an odd purplish brown string around it. However, before any of the group could move anymore, SesshoMaru had jumped out of the forest, landing gracefully before them, Tokijin in hand. InuYasha, still growling managed a hiss.   
  
"SesshoMaru."   
  
"InuYasha."   
  
"Why are you here?"   
  
"I heard you believed you had a way of defeating me."   
  
"What did you hear?" SesshoMaru uttered no words in response. He was through answering questions and therefore just stared calmly and coldly at InuYasha.   
  
"Bastard." Said InuYasha frustrated.   
  
SesshoMaru raised a perfect eyebrow and quickly flashed his eyes toward Kagome. `So, she must be the one to kill me. She's hiding something behind her. Must be what she thinks will destroy me. I'll kill them all before the night is out.' SesshoMaru's thoughts were abruptly stopped as Inuyasha lunges forward, sword at ready. SesshoMaru easily dodged and begins a forensic fencing match with Inuyasha in between the boomerangs and staffs flying midstream. Kagome was is the corner of it all nervously shifting her weight back and forth as she watched the fight play out before her, cringing slightly as they all started to move closer and closer to the cliff. `What should I do . . . I don't want to do it . . . but I . . . need to, for InuYasha. They're almost there . . . I better get ready.' Kagome's frantic thoughts whirled around her head as she watched the battle unfolded. SesshoMaru blocks yet another advance by InuYasha with Tokijin.  
  
'Insolent hanyou, he's so weak he doesn't even realize how meaningless this battle truly is. The ningen is starting to move towards us. We'll see what she is planning to do.' SesshoMaru ducked as a boomerang flew above his head and is slightly annoyed when he sees that he's been slowly maneuvered toward the edge of the nearby cliff.   
  
He swirls around, blocking Hiraikotsu, and flipping backwards on the other side of InuYasha, resuming the previous fencing frenzy. Kagome had slowly made it to the sidelines of the immediate battle and slowly takes out the witch's spell ball.   
  
'You can do this Kagome! I know you can . . . do it for InuYasha.' SesshoMaru noticed how close Kagome was and finally got a good look at what she was supposed to throw at him. `When did she get so close? How did I, SesshoMaru, not sense her!? Is that what she plans to throw? Smells like the mountains, foreign herbs, and powerful magic . . . it can't be! Is it a witch's spell ball!!?? Not even I can survive one of those. I'll just have to stay near the filthy hanyou or kill the ningen. For now, InuYasha comes first.' SesshoMaru's mind continued as he continued to fight InuYasha but in his distracted state was cut by InuYasha on his tail. Earning a growl from SesshoMaru.   
  
'How dare he.' Momentarily, SesshoMaru forgot about the ningen and went full-blown at Inuyasha. Kagome, seeing her chance nervously looked at the ball, and quickly starts to run towards the two fighters. SesshoMaru whirls around at the sound of fast moving feet only to see Kagome coming towards him in such a way were he could not dodge. `What, how did she?' SesshoMaru realizes that InuYasha has jumped off a fair distance and is grinning evilly at him. Kagome raises the ball high above her head and begins to throw it, while SesshoMaru's eyes showed a little of the horror he is experiencing.   
  
'Here you go Kagome! You need to do this, for InuYasha, you need to . . . but . . . oh I - I . . . . . . . . I . . .'   
  
"I CAN'T! . . . No one shall use this again . . . Demon Be Gone!"   
  
Kagome used all of her strength to cast the ball in the opposite direction, off the cliff. However, Kagome couldn't stop her lingering momentum and is hurtled toward SesshoMaru's broad chest. Causing SesshoMaru to lose his balance on the edge, the two of them slowly fall off the steep cliff. While Kagome is terrified of what she's just done, SesshoMaru is just trying to make sense of it all, the biggest thing running through his head is the ultimate question `Why?'. . .   
  
Why had she saved him?   
  
What was to happen next?   
  
Would he get home in time for Rin? And maybe the most pressing of all,   
  
What was he going to do with this frightened ningen attached to his waist?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I finished another chapter.   
  
Yet again major thanks and reverence for my magnanimous editor!  
  
::bows over and over again holding finished chapter in her hands::  
  
I LOVE MY EDITOR!  
  
*****I also LOVE reviews. Speaking of which I also like to give out thanks to my reviewers!!!!:  
  
~black canary: My first reviewer!!! I LOVE YOU! Thank you for being nice enough to review to all chapters thus far. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!  
  
~Mistress Fluffy: MY EDITOR!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU TOO! Thank you for your impovements to make this fic the best it can be! YAY!  
  
~mari333: I glad you couldn't wait for this chapter. Hopefully I updated soon enough for you so that you weren't driven away! Brownie points for you!  
  
~DarkLady-Iria: Well, I hope you figure out what's going on too! Thank you very much for reviewing. I wish I could say something spanish for you but I didn't take that . . . I took German. Although looking back on it I wish I took spanish. Oh well, can't change the past. Hope to hear from you about this chapter soon! Hugs to you!  
  
~moi: Thank you for being so excited about this fic. ::runs around in circles all smiles to match moi's antics:: Thanks for thinking my story was "great"! Sending story love to you!  
  
~KawaiiLil-InuGurl:Thank you for your review. Glad you like the fanfic. Hope you keep enjoying it throughout its durration and beyond!! Many thanks again ::bows politely::!  
  
I'm ssssssssooooooo happy! I really love reviews. They motivate me to continue to write!!! Well, peer pressure is more like it, but hey, it works! Can't wait to here everyone's reaction to the new chapter with my new editor. (Love you Mistress Fluffy!) Well, review to me soon.   
  
I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!!!!  
  
^.^ Nicky-chan ^.^ 


	4. Taken

Mistress Fluffy is my editor so I cannot take credit for everything. Though this story would still be here just not as good without her.   
  
****THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!****  
  
for a SUMMARY look at the first two chapters please.  
  
Disclaimer: I really do not own Inuyasha. If I did I wouldn't be posting this or writing it because then this WOULD BE the Inuyasha story. Which, if you know anything about Inuyasha, obviously it's not. Thank you.  
  
I am extremely sorry for not updating in a while for school is the devil and, unfortunitely, it likes to take out it's anger on giving the world by giving more homework than time will allow to complete. So to make up for it I have posted two chapters. That is why chapter 5 only has the editor note, summary help, and disclaimer and not my usual rambleing. Thank you so much for being patient with me. I love you!  
  
^.^  
  
Well, here it is:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4 ~ Taken  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
They were falling. Kagome, too afraid to look down, saw none of the sharp jagged rocks flying like a blur before her eyes. She was getting dizzy from lack of focus though, so she decided to look at the one solid thing she was so conveniently attached to, Sesshoumaru. 'Oh God! I'm in for it now. It doesn't matter now, I'll die anyway, either by him or the fall. Well Kagome, what have we learned today? Well, that I'm dumber than a box of rocks for one, but at least, I did the right thing . . . I think. Crap, I'm getting dizzy again (@.@) . . . oh well, I'm feeling kind of tired anyway.' At that thought Kagome's eyes slowly closed and she fell asleep into dark, comfortable oblivion. Not realizing it though, that in falling asleep she had unconsciously tightened her grip on the yokai lord's waist.  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru was furious. He didn't really care about not getting the Tetsusaiga, he never really wanted it in the first place. That was not what was bothering him. What he was thoroughly pissed off about was that no matter how many times he fought Inuyasha, no matter how powerful he got, he always beat him. He, the GREAT Lord of the Western Lands, was bested by a mere hanyou. Sure, if he would master the Tensiega he could beat his brother easily, but you see, Sesshoumaru could not wield Tensiaga to its fullest potential. That is, unless he SHOWED the SWORD that HE was capable of caring, compassion, and love. Until that time the Tensiaga was only capable of healing and partly blocking the Tetsusaiga. Sesshoomaru refused to comply with the sword's wishes. He - - the Great Lord of the Western Lands - - WOULD NOT bow down to anyone's demands. Let alone a sword! But the main source of his anger was the fact that a mere NINGEN had defeated HIM, a youkai. His anger was cut short, however, when he felt two arms tighten around his waist.   
  
  
  
'What? When did she . . . I knew she fell with me but I didn't realize she was this close. Stupid female! Capturing her will lure him to my castle, giving me some time to train, and for her to occupy Rin. Then I can finally defeat him! Than I can decide what to do with this stupid, weak ningen.' Making up his mind the stoic faced youkai lord proceeded to gracefully twist his body and sling-shot himself off the side of the cliff, mere moments from hitting the bottom, and flies out of harms way carrying Kagome bridal style. He flew straight up so fast that the group, still in shock near the edge of the cliff, only saw an unmistakable blur of silver white. But Sesshoumaru was clever and tore off the front tie of Kagome's school uniform and let it float down to the group, letting them know exactly what he now had in his possession.   
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru - - being that he could fly - - reached his fortress in a matter of hours, which he noted, would take the hanyou several days, if not weeks, to get to. 'Just enough time.' He landed elegantly in front of the grand entrance to his castle, which automatically opened and he raced up to one of the rooms near Rin's and placed her on the bed and covered her. He then walked to his personal hot spring to wash off the day's soils before dinner.  
  
YAY! I'm sorry for not updating in a while. Yell at the school. Homework, homework, homework!!!! It never ends!   
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it and I love you so much!!!!!   
  
I LOVE YOU *Mistress Fluffy*!!! You save my life!!!!  
  
My editor is the greatest!  
  
To all my reviewers:  
  
I LOVE YOU!  
  
KawaiiLil-InuGurl: Thank you for liking my fanfic again. I'm so glad you love it. Here's two more chapters to make up for the long wait. ::sniff sniff:: I hope you can forgive me! ::puppy dog face:: ^.^  
  
lil savage angel: Yes, I agree. Kagome could definitely be clinging to his tail rather than his waist. I think that in the future when he looks back on it he will be grateful for that sentiment. I'm so happy you like my story and hope you arn't mad at me for taking so long to update! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one! ::thinks of ways she can input the info into later chapters:: ^.^  
  
psycolady101: Thank you. I think it's "good stuff" too. I'm so glad you like it. Please forgive the long update. ::pouty face:: ^.^  
  
DarkLady-Iria: Thank you for the luck. I am always needing it. I'm so glad you can understand my fic and that you like it. It means a lot to me. ::hugs:: ^.^  
  
Midnight-Blue-Wolves: I hope you recieved my review. Yes I will definitely update this story. I like it too much. I've even put my original stories on hold for this. I just love Sesshoumaru too much. It's an addiction I swear! I promise that if I don't update it for a certain length of time that you deem worthy of punishment you may post my email on all the advertisment listings so that I can have fifty times as much spam as I already have eating up my mailbox! How does that sound? Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the one after it! ::orders millions of brownie points for special(mailbox fate holding) reviewer:: ^.^  
  
Thank you everyone for reviewing and please keep on reviewing to keep my emotional health in tact. I tend to be too emotional some times.   
  
^.^ Nicky-chan ^.^ 


	5. Bright Mornings Reveal Dark Knights

Mistress Fluffy is the best,  
  
She puts my fic up to the test.  
  
She goes and edits my mistakes,  
  
And my fic real good she makes!  
  
*YAY! I love you Mistress Fluffy! The greatest editor of all time!*  
  
for a SUMMARY please look at the first two chapters for my fingers hurt too much to copy and paste it because I just had to paint two 16/14 paintings for two of my friends birthday presents. One by request. I appologize for my laziness though. Forgive me.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters in it. I do own this plow, however, so I may twist things in my favor. Please do not be offended by it in any way oh sacred creater of Inuyasha! ::bows repeatedly:: Thank you!  
  
^.^ Let the Circus Begin! ^.^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5 ~ Bright Mornings Reveal Dark Knights  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome saw black. 'Am I dead? . . . Where am I? . . . It's warm, and comfy.' She sighed interrupting her train of thoughts. 'It feels like a bed . . . WHAT!!!!!!!?????????'   
  
  
  
Kagome quickly pulled herself out of unconsciousness. She opened her eyes too quickly, however, and flinched back from the bright reality, curling back into her comfortable, dark oblivion. Realizing this would get her nowhere, as well as the fact that she was curious, caused her to open her eyes slowly and reluctantly. To say she was surprised by what she saw was a severe understatement. She felt like a toothpick bathed in a world of petal pink silk. She was in a bedroom, she realized, one that must of belonged to an extremely well off person. She was lying on a cherry wood bed, decorated with what appeared to be white gold in the shape of little roses. The bed had a canopy over it with a translucent curtain around it the same color as the silk on and around the bed. Even the pillows were silk. Everything else in the room was made a little fuzzy by the curtain, causing an almost fairy tale like illusion. At least it did to Kagome. Her thoughts were cut short, however, when the door slowly creaked open.  
  
  
  
~ To the gang in the forest ~  
  
  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Shippou's cries were heard though out the forest.  
  
  
  
"Stop screaming, you stupid kit!" Inuyasha un-compassionately hollered at the young and sorrowful kitsune.  
  
  
  
"Wahhhhhhh Kagome!!!" Shippou continued to bawl his eyes out over the young miko who he had adopted as a second mother.  
  
  
  
"I said shut up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"Leave me alone, Inuyasha!"  
  
  
  
Miroku and Sango watched as Inuyasha chased Shippou around a tree. They were as upset as the both of them but were slightly more mature about it.  
  
*SLAP*  
  
  
  
"Lecherous monk!"  
  
( . . . well, maybe just Sango ^_^;)  
  
  
  
"Sango I swear this time, you had a Lady-Bug on you. I was merely trying to help."  
  
  
  
"Well help someone else!"  
  
  
  
Shippou jumped over Miroku's head and hopped into Sango's lap. Before anyone could blink, Inuyasha crashed into Miroku and both were starting to roll down the cliff.  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha! What are you doing!"  
  
  
  
"What does it look like, Miroku, I'm trying to get that little fur ball!"  
  
  
  
"Well, you've managed to put me in this rather uncomfortable position, now if you were Sango it would be a very different story."  
  
  
  
"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT!"   
  
  
  
Sango looked on with a bored expression upon her face and spoke with a monotone voice, "Miroku, Inuyasha . . . you're going to fall off the cliff."  
  
  
  
"WHAT!!!!????"  
  
  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha, in shock, begin to fall off the cliff. However, Kirara transforms and saved them from a rather uncomfortable trip. Kirara fell gracefully over by Sango and mercilessly dumped her passengers before her Mistress' feet.  
  
  
  
"You guys are so stupid!"  
  
  
  
"I'm hurt, Shippou, really! That you would think such of me."  
  
  
  
"Shut up Miroku!"  
  
  
  
"I wasn't talking to you, Inuyasha!"  
  
  
  
The guys here a growl near them and suddenly turn around, shutting up, completely in terror of the maker of the noise.  
  
  
  
"S-S-Sango! Please don't be angry!"  
  
  
  
Within a two-mile radius no one would come near because of the terrible "youkai" sounds that they thought they heard, of what appeared to be an extremely bloody fight.  
  
  
  
~ Sesshoumaru's Library ~  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru gracefully sat on one of his overstuffed red chairs in his library, flipping through the pages of a few books. Technically he was looking at a small mathematical book that a maid had found on the ningen while removing her clothes to be cleaned. Needless to say, what he found in the book amazed him. That a mere ningen could grasp such advanced knowledge in so few years. It made him actually wonder if she was as learned in other subjects. He would have to keep her as a teacher for Rin if that was the case.   
  
  
  
His musings were cut short, however, as a piercing scream rattled through the house and cracked the window behind Sesshoumaru. Knowing exactly where the scream came from he went back to the book, not that concerned about the now broken stain glass window behind him. Mildly paying notice to the maid who quickly and thoroughly cleaned up all the broken glass and muttered about the window being fully replaced by tomorrow.  
  
  
  
~ To Kagome ~   
  
  
  
"Oh my god!!!"  
  
  
  
Kagome ran down the hall, not stopping for anything. 'What was that ugly thing trying to do to me! It touched me!!!! That is so gross!' Kagome waltzed around the maids down the stairs and kept running. Noticing some maids and butlers running behind her she sped up. 'I need a place to hide!' Knowing she was a good five seconds ahead of her train she frantically kept turning down halls and vaulting down stairs in an attempt to lose them.   
  
  
  
She ran behind a corner and waited. 'Damn.' She could still hear them coming. 'There's got to be a place where they can't find me somewhere! Let's see if I can find a closet of something!' Looking frantically around she saw a door at the end of the hall, and compared to the others, it was the smallest she had seen yet. 'I hope that's a good place to hide!"  
  
  
  
~ To Sesshoumaru ~  
  
  
  
'What is that stupid ningen doing!?'  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru had heard the ningen as she ran through the house as well as a few of his servants trying to catch her. 'Stupid human, there's no where to hide.' Yet again he was interrupted as the door was swiftly creaked open and shut. Sesshoumaru slowly lifted his gaze and raised his eyebrow elegantly at what he saw which only made him mildly surprised.  
  
  
  
~ To Kagome ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Finally safe." Kagome sighed in relief. That is, until she felt a prickly feeling on the back of her neck. She slowly turned around.  
  
  
  
"Sesshoumaru!!!"  
  
  
  
"Isn't it a little early to be harassing my staff?"  
  
  
  
. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YAY! Hope you forgive me. I will be posting chapter 6 soon,hopefully if my teachers remove the stick from their butt.   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Thank you!  
  
LOVE YOUR EDITOR JUST LIKE I LOVE MINE. SHE IS THE BEST!  
  
^.^ Nicky-chan ^.^ 


	6. Ice Hides Underlying Warmth

YAY! CHAPTER 6!!!!   
  
Just in case you were wondering all of your little pokes and prodes in the forms of reviews, well . . . . . . .  
  
THEY WORKED!!!!!!!!!!  
  
my editor is awesome and as soon as she sent me this I saved it to my documents and posted it!  
  
I LOVE YOU MISTRESS FLUFFY!!!!!!  
  
your the best, your the best  
  
your the best, your the best  
  
*!!YYYAAAAAYYY!!*  
  
OK for formalities:  
  
DISCLAIMER!: hmmmm, if I owned Inuyasha I wouldn't be on the computer right now, I'd be in a hot tub with a million hot guys. But we know that's not true so no, I do not own Inuyasha. But oh, the possibilities if I did.  
  
Summary: Kagome cannot kill Sesshoumaru even though Inuyasha has found a way. Now kidnapped, Kagome has been made teacher to Rin and Lure for Inuyasha. What's Kagome to do? Especially when only wearing a sheet(you'll find out by the end of the chapter).  
  
I am sorry for the long update though, I have a really good reason but I'll explaine it at the end of the chapter!  
  
Hope you still love the story at least though!  
  
Well, let the standoff . . . BEGIN!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6: Ice Hides Underlying Warmth  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Last Time:  
  
"SesshoMaru!!!!"   
  
"Isn't it a little early to be harassing my staff?"  
  
  
  
Continuing:  
  
  
  
Kagome was frozen. Of all the rooms in this mansion why did she have to pick the one room Sesshoumaru was in! At least she could forget about the maids that were chasing her, although she would have prefered that right now over her current situation. She felt just like an inferior human, insignificant near him. He was sitting in a elegant chair while even breathing elegantly, looking at books before him as if she wasn't even there. It was at that moment that he decided to look up at her again. Startling her with his golden eyes that almost would have made her melt if she wasn't so frozen in place by the claws that were so gracefully turning the page of a book.   
  
  
  
"Are you going to answer my question?" SesshoMaru continued to scan the pages for anything interesting.  
  
  
  
"Um, I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-Sama." Kagome felt humiliation over how she was acting in front of him, The Great Lord of The Western Lands. It was truly saddening.  
  
  
  
Kagome attempted to formally bow before Sesshoumaru and almost perfectly executed it when she realized what she was wearing. She was completely naked, except for the pink sheet she had wrapped tightly around her before bolting out of her room earlier (that now fit her like a second skin from the perspiration that had collected from her running). However, Sesshoumaru didn't seem to care and just looked at her with the same bored expression, that was usually associated with him. That is until he opened his perfect mouth to speak.  
  
  
  
"If 2x=-4+4x-2(2+1/2), then what does x equal?"  
  
  
  
"Um let's see . . . move the 2x and . . . x would be 9/2." Kagome temporarily forgot her state of undress to calculate the problem that he gave her.  
  
  
  
"Interesting." Even with that one single word Sesshoumaru made her feel as if she had just built Tokyo Tower, single handedly.  
  
  
  
Kagome gave the expression of confusion; she didn't understand any of what had just went on (it did seem awfully weird). Sesshoumaru was the cruel yokai from the Western Lands! She had never actually believed that given the chance he wouldn't slice her in two without even blinking, for which she was imensly happy that she wasn't a pile of flesh and bones at the moment.   
  
  
  
'Why isn't he treating me like every other yokai treats humans? Am I sure I even want to know the answer?' She was still glad she didnt kill him though, because that would go against everything she had ever been taught in her entire life(she was taught certain beliefs not to kill something unless it directly tried to take her life). Kagome was so caught up in her thoughts though, that she didn't even realize a certain golden gaze on her.  
  
'She's like an open book.' Sesshoumaru watched her. He could see all her emotions in her deep stormy colored eyes. The first expression/mood was confusion, then deliberation, after that determination, and finally pride and happiness. Her aura was unique as well. For being a mere ningen she had quite a powerful aura that could rival some tough yokai. It wasn't an actual color (her aura), but more like a glow that emanated from her. As soon as she said "9/2", for the answer to the simple equation, he had decided then and there that she was different. He was impressed, to say the least, for in his time it was rare, even for a male yokai of high stature, to understand such a high concept of mathematics. He'd use her, yes, to lure his brother here, but he'd keep her as a teacher for Rin as well. He then realized her attire and couldn't help but lift both eyebrows.  
  
"The hanyou seems to have had a bad influence on you." Sesshoumaru could notice the his voice startled her out of her own musings.  
  
"Huh? What?" Kagome's stormy eyes widen at his voice.  
  
"Your choice of attire reflects the hanyou's bad tastes."  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama, your wake up call frightened me and I ran out of the room. There were no clothes anywhere so I wrapped myself in this."  
  
"You screamed because Jaken came into your room?" His eyebrows lifted a bit more.  
  
"He touched my arm!!! It was so gross!" Kagome shivered at the memory.  
  
"I'll have someone else wake you up from now on, but I would advise you to be calmer when you awaken."  
  
"Um . . . now on?"  
  
"You will be staying here with me from "now on". Obviously the hanyou has not taken care of you properly."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I am not in a position in which I will consider changing my mind."  
  
"But, don't you hate . . . humans?" Kagome could feel her self tense up after she asked the pointless question.  
  
"Yes I do, but that is because the human race is a race a fools. You, however, seem to be a specimen of exception. It is extremely rare to find a yokai that is as learned as you. Let alone a human, and a female at that."  
  
"So that's why you asked me that easy question." Kagome wondered out loud.  
  
"Easy?" Sesshoumaru was even more impressed by this tid-bit of information.  
  
"That question was the easiest problem in my review book." Kagome noted.  
  
"Are you as learned in other subjects as you are in mathematics?"  
  
"Mm, Social Sciences, English, Culinary Arts, Music, Science, Visual Arts, Home Economics, and Business." Kagome counted off her subjects in school on her right hand.  
  
Sesshoumaru was astounded. How could anyone, even himself, have so much knowledge over that variety of subjects. He knew what he had to do now. None of his inner debates with himself where seen through his cool mask however.  
  
"You will be an excellent teacher for Rin." Sesshoumaru decided.  
  
"You mean the cute little girl who follows you around?" Kagome asked excited. She truly did like the little girl.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She's so adorable! But . . . teach her? Ummm, I'll need to tell InuYasha . . . so he doesn't do anything stupid." Kagome happily spoke then sighed at thinking of InuYasha, a sigh that spoke more volumes than anything she could say, but for the life of Sesshoumaru, he couldn't figure out what it "said".  
  
"He will anyways."  
  
" . . . Why are you being so approachable and compatible towards me?"  
  
"Because you saved my life, whether I wanted you to or not. Now, the room you were at earlier is yours. Breakfast is served at 9:00 and stays out until 10:30. You may eat lunch whenever you like and dinner is at 6:30 unless it's a special occasion. Rin's room is right across from yours and she will most likely be the one to wake you up in the morning around 7:30. That seems sufficient."  
  
"Perfectly . . ."  
  
"Change your clothes. I will not tolerate bad habits to rub off on Rin. There is a maid outside the door, she will get you a kimono and then you may find Rin. She is in the gardens I believe, and you may get reacquainted until dinner."  
  
"Um . . . thank you."  
  
Kagome quickly left the room still slightly confused but happy that she was still in one piece after the close encounter with the "Great" Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru watched until the door softly clicked shut and then went back to reading. He would need to be prepared for anything with Kagome around.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YAY!  
  
OMG, so many people reviewed! I'm SSSSSOOOOOO happy!   
  
Ok, the reason I took so long this time to do anything is because . . . well . . .  
  
one of my good friends from kindergarten by the name of Chris was riding home on his bike and was involved in a car accident by a drunk hit and run driver. He was in a coma all night and died early that morning due to cerebral injuries. The doctors said he went into the coma on impact and never felt a thing. His wake was a few nights ago and I went, and I cryed. So, whatever your religion if you would forgive me this time and maybe hope Chris is happy now. Thank you!  
  
Anyway, on a lighter note! I LOVE MY REVIEWERS SO MUCH!!!!! You guys are so awesome. Hopefully you like this chapter too! I will update soon. I'll probably send my editor the next chapter next weekend of if I have time this week and it should by up by November 30th, hopefully ::fingers crossed:: But it might be faster if I get enough reviews ::hint hint::! Thank you all I love you!  
  
(PS:fyi I read all of my reviews and respond to them individually in every chapter. If you review a chapter just search for your name on the the next update and you'll find it. I love my reviewers!)  
  
Fluf: I'm glad you thing it's funny! Hope you enjoyed this one as well. Keep reviewing!!!!!!!  
  
PunkGirl2:Awwwww, you don't have to be my best friend to make me review, though it probably would help! tee hee, just kidding. I'm glad you "LUV" my fic! I love you too!  
  
Animegrl2: Yay! You think my fic is cool! You know, authors worry about that a lot. I'm happy now! ::big smile:: ::teeth~sparkle sparkle::  
  
Mistress Fluffy: GOOD! I'm gald I'm making you blush! You ARE the best editor you know! I'm just happy that I didn't have a lot of homework this weekend so I could do this! YAY!  
  
Sesshomaru13: Confusion . . . special doctor that does what? I know I should know the answer but I don't . . . don't be angry with me ::puppy dog face:: Anyway, I'm very pleased you enjoy my fic.  
  
Midnight-Blue-Wolves: MORE BROWNIE POINTS FOR YOU!!! Just please don't spam me ::bows down to master:: I love you ::puppy dog face:: Your the best for kicking my butt in gear. Thanks!  
  
spirit element: Well, I'm kinda glad my editor doesn't hit me over the head for stupid mistakes, although now that I say that I probably will::shhhh:: maybe she won't read this part ::sneakily tip toes around:: Yes, Inuyasha is a baka, but it wouldn't be a good story if he wasn't. Glad you think my fic is great!  
  
wackoramaco87: Sorry for the evil cliffies::tear:: but you need to have them so great reviewers like you keep coming back! I will always keep updating and in fact have a deal with one reviewer that she gets to spam me if I don't review in her time limit she has set for me. Actually, said reviewer is two above you(Midnight-Blue-Wolves). I'm very very very happy you like my fic. And yes, there will be a happy sess and kag ending. So don't worry and don't beg. It makes me feel guilty.  
  
watergoddesskasey: Don't worry, I hate to leave things unfinished so I WILL FINISH this story and it will be awesome!!!!!!! I hope. YAY for sudden burst of confidence! Thank you!  
  
ladyofthedragons1: Don't worry about the rant, I do it sometimes too. I updated so I hope you like the chapter!   
  
Inulover626: Spanks for the review . . . I updated and I hope you think this is a great chapter too. ::throughs you a lollipop::  
  
KawaiiLil-InuGurl: YAY! I'm glad you like my fic and I'll update the next chapter after this one as fast as I can!!!!!!  
  
psycolady101: Thank you for thinking my editor thing is cute. Really I can't live without her, she saves me every chapter. I think it's the right thing to give recognition to the people that help you. Otherwise it's like your slapping them in the face. I would never want that. Hope you review this chapter and tell me what you think.  
  
Hailyna: I get the hint and here's chapter 6 for you. I'm extremely happy you enjoyed it! Keep reviewing! The more reviews I get the faster my fingers type the next chapter.  
  
Dragon Rae: That sounds oddly like something Sesshoumaru would say! I'm glad you think the story is amusing!!!!!!  
  
mirokus-grl: AHHH, I'm being commanded to update! Well, here's chapter 6 and I hope you enjoy it. tee hee, very happy you like my story. ^.^  
  
Well, until I update, to all my reviewers: "I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!"  
  
*~!~* MISTRESS FLUFFY IS THE BEST *~!~*  
  
(love your editor because without them you'd be screwed)  
  
JA NE!  
  
^.^ Nicky-chan ^.^ 


	7. Adapting

Hello Everyone! YAY! NEW CHAPTER!!!!!  
  
~*!*~ ~*!*~  
  
MY EDITOR IS THE BEST  
  
~*!*~ ~*!*~  
  
Sorry everyone for the long update.  
  
Please forgive me::pouts::  
  
Summary: Sesshoumaru has taken Kagome in hopes of defeating Inuyasha. Kagome had previously saved Sesshoumaru from Inuyasha but now, faced with the opposite situation, will she save Inuyasha from Sesshoumaru? And if she does, what will Sesshoumaru say about it?  
  
Author's interjection here: "YES THERE WILL BE STUFF ABOUT CHOCOLATE MILK SHAKES BUT IT DOESN'T HAPPEN UNTIL AFTER THE ENCOUNTER WITH INUYASHA AND I DIDN'T WANT TO RUSH THE STORY!" ::coughs::  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or else you would never see Sesshoumaru in the manga or the anime ever again because he would be tied up in my room for all eternity . . . tee hee j/k . . . Inuyasha has and never will belong to me and all rights to Sesshoumaru-sama belong only to Rumiko Takahashi-sama!  
  
Now, onward ho!:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7: Adapting  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru was in a trance. To the outside world he looked like a god, gracefully and ever so elegantly dancing in fluid rhythm with his surroundings. His muscles rippling with the clean arches and twists of his katana. He was training, almost to the point of pure exhaustion. But looking at him you would never guess. He went faster and faster in his routine. His discarded clothes in a neat pile by the door left him wearing only his pristine white pants tied with a white sash the billowed behind him with every twist of his perfectly toned stomach and arms. He was extremely muscular but not to the point of being bulky - - which to him was quite grotesque. No one would believe that he had been there since after dinner the night before, constantly training his body and (indirectly) his mind.  
  
  
  
~ In the gardens ~  
  
  
  
Kagome was quite happy. She had become quite close to Rin since their meeting - - this wasn't their first time at meeting one another - - the day before. After dinner, Sesshoumaru had disappeared (and without a word to either of them) and she had then taken Rin to the hot springs with her and had a great time splashing around. After breakfast earlier in the day she had taken Rin to the kitchen to start teaching her how to cook by explaining to her the different baking tools,how they worked, and how they chemically went together to make things taste better. After that she had Rin help her pack a picnic lunch, and they went out to the gardens for the rest of their lessons. She picked flowers with Rin and taught her to count using flower petals. For history, she told the story of the Shikon No Tama and Priestess Midoriko. When they ate lunch, Kagome told Rin the story of Cinderella while their stomachs took a rest as well. Kagome spent the rest of the day teaching Rin about the different types of flowers and how they grew. Now, they had just finished playing Hide And Go Seek and Rin had oddly beat her. She had just sent Rin in to go get ready for dinner.  
  
What Kagome wanted to know was where Sesshoumaru was. She had not even seen him once since the library incident (and which she mildly blushed thinking about). He had taken dinner in his study. Although it did give Kagome time to think. She knew that InuYasha and the gang could take care of themselves. She also knew that they would all come to get her thinking she was coming back with them. She had decided that she wasn't going to try to justify anything or make up some excuse when they arrived, but would just tell them the blatant truth. Besides, Rin needed a teacher, and as for the Shikon No Tama . . . well . . . they didn't really NEED her to get those either. They had Kikyo.   
  
  
  
When realization of exactly what was going to happen and what the reality of the whole confusing situation was she came to a few conclusions. One was that she was actually truthfully enjoying herself under Sesshoumaru's command. Another was that she didn't care about Kikyo and InuYasha anymore, sure it tugged at her heart a little, but that was all it did. Kagome wondered why? 'Maybe it's because I'm not near him right now? Well, judging by the distance it seems from where we were to here, it will take them approximately two to three weeks to get here.' Contented with this, Kagome went walking through the beautiful gardens aimlessly, with no where in particular to go in mind.  
  
The gardens awed her beyond comparison. So much color, variety, and beauty mixed and blended together in such a unique and ingenious way to make everything look like a fairy tale where anything was possible. Suddenly, nestled in a nice size clearing she came upon a building, which appeared to be a dojo of sorts. She was curious and the door was open, so she went to have a look. What she saw astounded her. Sesshoumaru, in all his glory, was artistically flipping back and forth through a wide variety of stances. Arching his katana in sharp, perfect angles that bulls-eyed all his invisible targets. Looking at a convienient sundial outside the dojo, Kagome saw that it was six o'clock. 'Dinner will be soon. Maybe I should interrupt him to tell him, he looks like he's in a trance.' She watched for a minute as he preformed a few more stances, and watched as the fires of exertion blazed in his molten golden eyes. Making up her mind, Kagome stepped forward and kneeled, bowing her head, just inside the door.  
  
  
  
"I'm deeply sorry to bother you, Sesshoumaru-sama, but dinner will be ready in half an hour and I wanted you to have enough time to get ready if you so desired." Kagome's regal voice took over her normally flowing (and sometimes loud) voice rang out.  
  
The Demon Lords' golden eyes snapped toward the voice, breaking out of his trance, and freezing where he was. Slowly, he lowered his katana and placed it back in it's proper rack on the wall. Then slowly, he brought his eyes to rest on Kagome's bowed head, and slowly walked toward her, raising an eyebrow intently. Kagome noticed his steps toward her and started to get nervous.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru-sama! I was just taking a walk through the garden after Rin's lessons and came across this building. Everything was so amazing and when I saw that it was six o'clock, I- I just wanted to make sure that you were aware. Sorry for the disturbance." Kagome's regal voice shrink back into her and her normal fearful - - and quite nervous - - voice rang shaking out of her full cherry colored lips.  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru gazed at her for a minute slowly taking in her quickly uttered words. "I tend to get into a routine when I train. I never notice what time it is, nor do I usually want to. That is why the sundial is outside the dojo. But if you feel you must tell me what the time is I will permit it."  
  
"You should take a break once in a while, you do not look exhausted, but I can tell from your eyes that you are."  
  
Sesshoumaru just looked at her sort of bored, sort of surprised that she could tell just from his eyes that he was exhausted. Slowly he put his previously discarded clothes on and went off to a hot spring to get washed and put on some clean clothes before dinner. Kagome went to her room and did the same thing in her private mini (man made) hot spring that was located off her room. When she got out and dressed, she picked Rin up at her room and walked hand in hand to the dining hall.  
  
  
  
This was to be the first of many days and nights for the next week or so. Sesshoumaru still trained all day and night, only taking a light nap during breakfast. And Kagome still came in every day to the dojo at six to inform him of dinner. Kagome would teach Rin until four every day and sleep fitfully every night. Sesshoumaru and Kagome were still as unsure of the other as ever but were going to try to adapt nevertheless. Kagome's only uncertainty was how to deal with Inuyasha without him felling betrayed in some way. This, to Kagome, seemed almost impossible.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My editor and I are really sorry mina-sama for the long update and we hope you can forgive us. If it's any condolence I am currently sick at home with a viral infection and I am only allowed to eat jello, watery soup, water, apple juice, and flat ginger ale. ::cringes at the word "jello"::  
  
Oh well, I shall update as soon as I can and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I love all my reviewers and readers so much. Thank you!  
  
To my REVIEWERS!:  
  
All the love that one can give is given to you!  
  
*psycolady101: Sorry for the long update::crys in corner:: hope you will forgive me.  
  
*Midnight-Blue-Wolves: Thank you "mistress" for your kindness in letting my mail box live a little longer. Your encouragement on all of my chapters has helped me whip my butt in gear tremendously. Thank you.  
  
*fey-sama: Thank you for your superior math skills. I took your review to heart and have sence changed the answer to 9/2. I greatly appreciate the help. ::smiles happily::  
  
*Rabid-Inu-Girl: Yes, I know, the "Chocolate Milk Shakes" bit. Well, It is coming in, and that's when all the fun starts. But it doesn't come in until chapter 11ish. I didn't want to rush the story and I wanted to develop the characters first and that is why it is taking such a long time to interject the shakes. Thank you for the compliment though, and I'm happy you are inquisitive about my fic as well. ::gives candy canes::  
  
*wackoramaco87: I'M SO SORRY DON'T HATE ME! ::crys in corner again:: I'm happy you can't wait to read this chapter and I promise that I'll send my editor TWO chapters this time so I update TWO chapters next. Something to look forward to. In regards to the "Chocolate Milk Shakes" coming in at chapter 8, well more like 10 or 11. In explanation you can read the review answer above yours where Rabid-Inu-Girl asked me almost the same question. ^.^  
  
*trihn: I'm glad you like my fic. Hopefully you'll still like it throughout its duration! ::brownie points::  
  
*Dragon Rae: Sorry for the long update::hides behind stuffed animal:: hope you still like the story and glad that you want "more." Next time I'll update two chapters at the same time so that maybe you can forgive me. ::gives stuffed animal present::  
  
*Midnight Roses: Thank you for delivering the message for "mistress" and I was very happy to get it. ::candy for the messenger::  
  
*Inulover626: YAY! Very Happy you liked the chapter and very hopeful you forgive author for long time until posting . . . ::said that all in one breath:: Lots of hugs go to you ::big hugs::  
  
*spirit element: Thank you so much for your review, it made me feel a lot better. I know, it's such a pain when teachers give you so much homework that you have no time to relax at all. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and all the ones to come. Thanks bunches. ^.^  
  
*KawaiiLil-InuGurl: Thank you SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW! It really made my day. I am so happy for your offer and I'm glad you are happy that I will keep you in mind. You can never have too much help. I'm so happy you like my story and I hope you will keep on reading it until its end. I love you!!!! ::hives big present wrapped in pretty bows:: Thanks for kicking my virus away! ^.^  
  
~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~  
  
Thank you all of my patient reviewer and I hope you'll all forgive me and I promise to send my editor TWO chapters next time so when I update there will be TWO chapters for you guys to read and enjoy. Hopefully you'll forgive me then.  
  
^.^ Nicky-chan ^.^ 


	8. A Demon's Resolve

YAY!!!!! Sorry for the LLLLOOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGGGG update everyone. We were having technical difficulties on the home front. First my editor said she wouldn't be able to edit my fic for a while. So I thought that she wouldn't edit my fic and looked for a new editor. Then I found a new editor. Then my old editor came back and I just got really confused... But I think I've figured it out now, and it was just a big mix up. I take all the blame for it, please do not blame anyone buy myself.   
  
I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! Cause if I did... you wouldn't be able to buy instant ramen anymore because Inu would have it all stockpiled in my brother's room.   
  
tee hee  
  
This fic is rated R  
  
for a summary look at the first two chapters  
  
AND for those of you still wondering, the bit about milk shakes that this fic is named after will come in at a later time. You can't rush these things you know! lol  
  
*glomps everyone* SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!   
  
I will start posting on a regular schedual from now on! Promise!   
  
I LOVE YOU MISTRESS FLUFFY-SAMA!!!! YOU'RE THE BEST!!!!!  
  
*SNUGGLES EDITOR AND SELLS HER SOUL TO HER*  
  
And so, with no further procrastination!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8 ~ A Demon's Resolve  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru strolled out of the dojo and into the crisp garden air. 'Finally it's done; I believe I have trained enough to finally defeat that wretched Hanyou.' With a ghost of a smirk, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes to the out side world while walking through the royal gardens; enjoying the scents of various flowers and sounds he experienced. He realized too late that the pitter-patter of what he believed to be a Hummingbird fluttering along the forest floor was really the Human miko that had caused a good number of headaches while she was here, and ended up crashing right into her petite form. The result of the crash was her falling to the ground, blocking SesshoMaru's way, while he stared down at her shocked form blandly.  
  
~ To Kagome ~  
  
Kagome had been in a daze while she admired what she realized to be a beautiful creamy white marble and a soft pink quartz walkway that went everywhere through the colorful royal garden. She didn't even know the owner, or that such beauty, was there until she bumped into him and fell backwards on the hard path. Immediately she crouched into a crude bow that she was now so accustomed to and uttered an apology.  
  
"Gomenasai Sesshoumaru-sama. I didn't know you were there and I was admiring such beauty you have placed in your lands. Please forgive me."  
  
Sesshoumaru, who was not surprised often, was astonished by Kagome's apology. 'Why does she keep treating myself so polite and expected while on hindsight you could see that I have never acted the same toward her. And she often got in the way of my trying to kill that disrespectful Hanyou—putting her life in danger as well.' Sesshoumaru pondered quickly before another shocking thought racked his proud form. 'And yet she saved me---…'  
  
"Kagome?" The customary chilly voice rang, betraying the thoughts that plagued him.  
  
"Hai?" Kagome inquired, still in her crude form of a bow.  
  
"You don't have to be so formal with this Sesshoumaru anymore. It is not necessary." The Lord wondered if his actions were those of a sane youkai.  
  
"Wha---…? Why Sesshoumaru-sama? If I may inquire." Well no one said Kagome couldn't ask nicely. Now did they?  
  
"Because I do not deserve it, nor do I deserve your thoughtfulness or your apologies." Sesshoumaru hated explaining himself but if it meant making Kagome understand some things then he would do.  
  
With that Sesshoumaru turned around and walked back into the dojo. 'No, I'm not finished training. I HAVE to beat Inuyasha! If I don't, he'll probably try to take Kagome away and may try to lay claim to this castle! I cannot allow that. I never really cared about Kagome before and I still am not sure if I like her around or not, I have yet to decide . . . but Rin is! And Rin is attached to Kagome, and I must admit she is a very good teacher even though her teaching ways are a bit odd. Stupid Hanyou never even realized what a treasure he had standing right before him for the taking. Broke her heart because of a whore, which is not even alive . . . how dishonorable. Never even tried to take proper care of her did you? You just kept doing your own routine and forced her to adapt. You truly are stupid, Hanyou. I will never let you mistreat Kagome again.' Sesshoumaru began with his bokken again, faster, and fiercer.   
  
Even when Kagome still came in everyday to tell him of dinner she just strengthened his resolve and he worked harder; not stopping for food or to sleep.  
  
It was only a day before Inuyasha came that he stopped his training and emerged from the ancient dojo, his body sheen with sweat, it slightly chilling him by the nights' bitter crisp air. He jumped into a hot spring, conveniently located outside, that had a building surrounding it and cleansed himself.   
  
Quickly flying up to his balcony that was attached to his chambers, he sat in his white chair that was placed there for times such as this and slowly allowed the mistress of sleep to overcome him.  
  
He knew as he drifted off that Inuyasha would be there tomorrow after breakfast and wondered exactly what Kagome would do. He would defeat InuYasha in a single battle even if said battle took hours even weeks. He was ready; he would not give up Kagome, now that she was under his care and there she would stay. He fell asleep dreaming of fighting InuYasha and winning while Kagome taught Rin mathematics in the background.  
  
Inuyasha would be there tomorrow . . . and he was sure that whatever came he was ready for it. Like always.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*sighs* this was so confusing and I hope you'll forgive me for all of this time it took to finish this. I'm sending the next chapter to my editor as soon as post this!   
  
I'm going to take this line of type to say: None of this would be possible without my EDITOR Mistress Fluffy-sama, who I owe everything except the plot!  
  
And now for all my devoted reviewers! I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU KEEP ME GOING!!!!!!  
  
spirit element~ good luck on the website!!! Teachers are VERY evil, I agree but hw is getting Much better these days. Right now I'm on vacation! *runs about happily* Thank you so much for the support!!! *gives brownies*  
  
mirokus-grl~ *hides* you're demon side is scary *cries in a corner* It appears I've over-stepped my deadline... I'm sorry *bows* please forgive me. *offers life time supply of chocolate to demon side*  
  
ptbear~thank you for the compliment! I appreciated it! Hopefully you're not mad at me too for taking long to update! *gives flower necklace*  
  
Midnight-Blue-Wolves~*runs away in fear* Don't hate me... it's way past the date in which I was to update.... *cowers* but ... (can't think of a good excuse) Don't be mad at me... what am I gonna do if my mistress gets mad at me... I might be thrown out!!! I already sold my soul to my editor, what if I sold you my chocolate bunny from easter!? *giggles* He's solid milk chocolate! *glomps midnight-sama*  
  
Sesshomaru13~ hahaha Dr.Stank!? *giggles* I'm sorry about the title thing, I've been given a lot of comments on that recently, you see, I take a while to develop my story so as not to rush into anything and make the characters OOC. So I haven't gotten to the part of the plot that deals with that, but all will be answered when I do. *brownie points for you!*  
  
wackoramaco87~awwwwwwww *blushes* thanks for the nice comment. (and the chocolate chip cookies *smirks*) I'm sorry for the long update... and I think that you SHOULD take the time to develop characters, otherwise they become OOC, and sometime, depending on the situation, that can be good. But oftentimes it isn't. But oh well. *makes you peanut butter fudge*  
  
inuficcrzy~*feels bad* sorry for the long update... please keep reviewing!!!! *draws pretty picture of Sess and Kag together for you!*  
  
hyper person~ Thank you SSSOOO much for your editing offer. You helped my ego a lot. I hope you will continue to read my fic!!! Thanks for the compliments! *buys you a Sesshoumaru plushy*  
  
jinxandfrost~ Thanks for the nice compliment, sorry for the long update *pouts* All this confusion is killing me. lol *gives you a bag of lolli-pops*  
  
Katrina14love~ I LOVE YOU! It doesn't matter if you never really edited anything like a story like mine, I was just happy to get offers. I hope you are not mad at me for the long update, or the face that I didn't pick you for editor, and that you keep reading!!! *extra special chocolate cake for you!*  
  
flare2~I tried to e-mail you but it sent me back a a "mailor deamon" e-mail saying it wouldn't accept it *pouts* please forgive me. Thank you very much for helping me in my time of need though! *gives you free tickets to your favorite restaurant*  
  
trihn~ thank you for your very kind and generous author, and I'm sorry that I didn't pick you... don't be angry at me *hides in corner* It was very hard picking ANYONE because they were all good! But in the end my old editor came back and I'm so happy she did! I missed her. *glomps trihn-sama* Thank you!!!! *throughs trihn a party!*  
  
inu.-sess.fan~ YAY! someone understands!!! *glomps inu.-sess.fan* Hope you are not angry with me! *makes a Sesshoumaru colage for you!*  
  
Tsuki Yume~ I meant that they knew the time by means of a sundail. I don't know if I put that in the chapters but thank you for inquiring. I'm sorry for the long update. Thanks for the compliment! And YES, INU IS AN IDIOT!!!!!!!! tee hee *makes you chocolate chip cookies!*  
  
Thank you everyone for your support and compliments mean everything to me and keep my butt in gear! I'm sorry for the long update but I finally figured things out and am back on track! Sorry for the wait. Expect the next chapter soon!  
  
*GLOMPS AND HUGS TO ALL!!!!!*  
  
^.^ Nicky-chan ^.^ 


	9. Confirmed Thoughts

Well, I told you to expect the next chapter soon! This is to make up for everything! In case you didn't notice I replaced the last note with corrosponding chapter 8! I hope you enjoy and forgive me for everything again!   
  
Major Recognition and Shout Out to my LOVELY Editor, Mistress Fluffy-sama!  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, though how much fun it would be if I did! *cackles evilly*  
  
Summary: Kagome has been taken by Sesshoumaru for a variety of reasons, Inuyasha is upset (obviously) and wants her back. Kagome doesn't want to go back however any more, and wants to stay with Sesshoumaru and Rin. But how will Inuyasha take it, will he be able to bend Kagome's resolve. Or is this just a little peice of the overall plot that the author is weaving! (a/n: belive the latter, believe the latter*screams as is taken away by the guys in white jackets*)  
  
This fic is rated R for occasional violence, language, and eventual implications.  
  
Here's Chapter 9! (yay!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 9 ~ Confirmed Thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome woke up early that morning, before the sun spread its light thought out the isles of Japan. She was unable to catch the "Sand Man" to continue sleeping. She knew that meant that something momentous was taking place today and she had a nagging feeling it had to do with a dog-eared half demon. She took a bath and dressed in a simple, loose white furisode with silver roses embroidered starting from her right shoulder and slowly circling down to her feet; the obi folded in it was silver. She brushed her hair out and ventured to the kitchen, making a quick omelet with toast.  
  
She decided that she was still a little hungry and made some more omelets, thinking that it would be a nice treat later for Rin. Taking an omelet and a glass of juice, or what she thought was juice (she couldn't tell even by the color); she proceeded to take a walk around the castle, ending up back at her room. Casually looking down the hall she realized that one of the ornate doors was wide open, and she became curious like every human being would. Kagome tip toed towards the carved door and slowly looked around the edge of the doorframe.   
  
The room was huge. The massive, probably king size, bed in the center of the room was raised on a platform that had a few steps leading to it. Three doors on her right were made out of stained glass and there were two huge desks in the back corners with neat piles of paper and scrolls with paperweights. To her right stood an ornate vanity and glass cases housing an army of items. She noticed that the entire far wall of the room was, what looked to be, French windows that were wide open—giving a delightful breeze. All the wood in the room was a dark cherry color and all fabric was ghost white (most likely) silk that floated about everywhere from the breeze emanating from French windows. The room seemed deserted; it's many white overstuffed chairs empty and cold.   
  
She was drawn to the huge open French doors leading out onto the balcony and walked out, placing her breakfast on the side of a desk. It took her a moment to get used to the strong light outside but when she did she immediately noticed a large white chair at the far end of the balcony. The snow-white hair that was draped and blowing off to one side sent a chill down her spine. 'What! Why is Sesshoumaru outside?' She quickly walked to the side of the chair and heaved a sigh of relief. He was just sleeping, he looked so peaceful she didn't believe it was he at first, but the navy-purple crescent moon was a dead give away. 'I would never have believed that this was a feared Taiyokai had I come upon him like this and had never met him before.' Kagome was startled when the eyes snapped open and looked at her suddenly blazing with annoyance and with a deadly amount of anger until swift recognition caused the amber fire to die down slightly to a soft blaze.  
  
"Why are you on my balcony?"  
  
"Gomen nasai, Sesshoumaru-sama, I could not sleep and decided to take a walk. I found your bedroom door open, which I didn't know was your bedroom door, and my curiosity got the better of me. Please forgive me?"  
  
"There is nothing to forgive."  
  
"Um, can I ask you a question Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sesshoumaru sighed slightly and nodded.  
  
"Inuyasha is coming later . . . am I right in this assumption?" Sesshoumaru thought for a moment. Should he tell her; she probably already knew so he might as well tell her and confirm it.  
  
"Yes. He is."  
  
"I thought so." Sesshoumaru's mind that was ever eager for information finally voiced that question that commanded his thoughts.  
  
"What will you do when he gets here?"  
  
" . . ." Kagome thought for a second before answering.   
  
"I suppose . . . I'll tell him the truth. I'll explain to him about Rin and that he doesn't need ME to complete the jewel." Sesshoumaru nodded his head in acknowledgement. They jumped ever so slightly in shock when he heard his stomach growl. Kagome heard it too and stifled a giggle. Sesshoumaru noticed however, and shot her a glare that would make a feeble human shiver in response. Kagome lightly padded to where she had left her breakfast on the desk and swiftly brought it to the lords' side.  
  
"Here Sesshoumaru-sama, it's a dish from where I live but I think you'll still enjoy it." Sesshoumaru arched his eyebrow at the food. He didn't smell anything wrong with the foreign dish, in fact it smelled quite delectable.  
  
"The only thing Sesshoumaru-sama is that I'm not sure what kind of liquid this is but it looks like juice." Sesshoumaru looked at the liquid, knowing exactly what it was, and figured he should explain.  
  
"It's a special ceremonial drink that is used as a toast before wars. It boosts your energy and gives you more strength. But it's not permanent; it only lasts a matter of hours. It doesn't matter if you drink it; Rin loves it and drinks it all the time." Kagome briefly thought, 'That would explain a lot.'  
  
"What's it called?"  
  
"Taki."  
  
Sesshoumaru tentatively looked at the breakfast before him and slowly picked up a fork. 'Why a fork and not chopsticks?' He gently picked up a piece of "omelet" and put it in his mouth, chewing slowly. His eyes widened in surprise. It was quite enjoyable! Kagome was a good cook! It was truly amazing!  
  
Kagome had been watching Sesshoumaru's every move, especially his eyes. She saw the spark of surprise and the flood of contentment in the oddly colored orbs, which made her clap her hands together happily. Thinking of something she bowed.  
  
"I'm going to go get Rin up for a change, I'll leave you to your breakfast. You should eat out here it is going to be a beautiful day. I'll see you later, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome left and unconsciously started eating his breakfast. After a few seconds that sun fully emerged, sending an array of pastel colors among the clear expanse of blue. It was spectacular, to say the least, and SesshoMaru felt a pang in is heart when he realized that he was completely alone watching its beauty. What the pang was he wasn't sure. But he had a feeling it had to do with the silly little ningen who had made his breakfast, and that slightly annoyed him. He finished his breakfast and then rose from his seat. He felt the need to bathe before he saw anyone this morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank you reviewers, I updated this too fast for you to give me reviews to place on here, so if you reviewed either chapter 7 or note 8 your response is at the bottom of the previous chapter! Thank you!!!  
  
I LOVE MY EDITOR!  
  
^.^ Nicky-chan ^.^ 


	10. Inuyasha vs Sesshoumaru

Disclaimer: Inuyasha? ... ME!!!??? laughs You have GOT to be kidding! (no way I could create something that good!)  
  
Rated for mild language, adult situations, and possible fluff .  
  
for SUMMARY look at first or previous chapters  
  
I LOVE YOU MISTRESS FLUFFY! POUNCES YOU ARE THE GREATEST EDITOR AND HAVE BEEN THE GREATEST INSPIRATION AND HELP TO ME THROUGHOUT EVERYTHING! THANK YOU.   
  
REVIEWERS!!! I LOVE YOU TOO!!!!!!  
  
ok, enough dawdling! On with the show already!!!  
  
Chapter 10 Inuyasha Vs. Sesshoumaru  
  
Breakfast was uneventful by far. Sesshoumaru went out-after checking on Rin-to go patrolling his lands. Kagome gave Rin an omelet and made her some hash brown, which she ate energetically, giving her some of the ceremonial juice she loved. They went to the kitchen and made a normal picnic lunch, then ventured outside. By the time they got outside Sesshoumaru was coolly standing by the stairs to the front door staring disinterestedly into the wide forest's edge some hundred yards before his person.  
  
Kagome knew instantly what was going to take place and took Rin's hand, leading her to the far off secluded rose garden on the side of the castle. Being there, she could be far enough away to escape any initial blows that came about keeping Rin safe, but she was close enough to hear and see what went on. For she had every right to know what was to be said and see what takes place.  
  
Kagome flinched slightly, after a few minutes playing with Rin, when she felt the all to familiar aura and presence characteristically thronging itself into trouble. She raised her eyes to the forest's edge just in time to see a red faced-that matched beautifully with his red rat outfit-Inuyasha burst from the evergreens. Upon seeing Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha pulled out the transformed Tetsusaiga and glided into a crude-fighting stance.  
  
"Where's Kagome!?"  
  
Sesshoumaru raised a delicate dark eyebrow and chose to ignore his half brother's eagerness to fight. 'What a stupid hanyou.'  
  
"Why do you care, I didn't think she was that important to you?" Sesshoumaru said, calm as the breeze that pulled at his silver tresses. This earned a growl from Inuyasha-forever the irritable half demon.  
  
"Give her back!"  
  
"She is not a prisoner here. She may come and go as she pleases. She has chosen to stay here with me."  
  
"YOU LIE!" Inuyasha's disbelief clearly displayed on his face and voice.  
  
"I do not."  
  
"Kagome would never betray me; she would never WILLINGLY do this to me!"  
  
"Let your foolish little scrap of a brain believe that if it wants."  
  
"She wouldn't!!!"  
  
"Oh wouldn't she? What have you ever done for Kagome, Inuyasha?" The Demon Lord questioned, his half brother didn't answer.  
  
"Can't think of anything? She comforts you when you're sad and is with you during all your hard times. She helps you collect shards and get stronger for you! And how do you repay her . . . by sleeping with a dead carcass in a clay wrapper! Kagome is only a toy to you isn't she!?" Sesshoumaru wasn't sure where that little speech had come from, and contemplated the idea that maybe he had gone mad.  
  
Inuyasha was speechless with shock. How had his brother known he had slept with Kikyo? He was so stunned he didn't realize the latter question Sesshoumaru had asked. But Kagome did. She felt like crying but it just wouldn't happen. She didn't feel the stinging sensation in her eyes when tears would come. She felt nothing. Her tears would not be shed. Somehow she had known something like this would come up but at that time she wasn't sure how she was going to react. She was surprised to find that InuYasha's revelation caused her no pain or sadness, but more of an overwhelming emptiness in her heart and a strong feeling of loss in her soul. But oddly enough, all this (which she knew already subconsciously) wasn't the source of her sadness.  
  
Sesshoumaru was shocked that Kagome wasn't crying and unexplainably content that that was the case. 'What a idiotic demon. He truly is a disgrace to the great House of The Western Lands.'  
  
"Inuyasha, you no longer have any right to the Miko Kagome. She is now under my protection." 'I will not allow you to mistreat her anymore.' The thought somewhat brought an unexpected protectiveness over him.  
  
"Kagome is MINE!"  
  
"Only if you defeat . . . me." The protectiveness and the anger of Inuyasha's stupidity made the Lord of the Western Lands draw fourth his powerful blade, Tokijin. The battle had begun.  
  
To Kagome   
  
Kagome became vaguely aware of Sango, Miroku, and Shippou emerge on Kirara. They didn't seem surprised by the battle and upon seeing Kagome in the distance, raced towards her. Kagome wasn't ready for the impact of the fast orange blur heading toward her and the result she fell on her backside.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Kagome hugged the kitsune close to her and marveled at how much she had missed him.   
  
"Why did you leave me Kagome!?"  
  
"I'm sorry Shippo. I didn't mean to leave you, but once I came here with Sesshoumaru I couldn't go and get you. But I knew Inuyasha would drag you all here to get me."  
  
"It's all Inuyasha's fault isn't it? Because he made you try to kill Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"Partly Shippo, I have someone else here whom I simply cannot leave. Rin? Where are you?" Kagome saw the little girl run out from behind a tree and jump in her lap. The others, minus the fighting brothers, just stared confused.  
  
"Isn't that the little girl that travels with Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Yes she is Miroku. Her name is Rin and Sesshoumaru has enrolled me as her teacher." Shippo stared for a moment and then jumped in Kagome's lap right next to Rin.  
  
"So, Inuyasha is fighting for nothing again."  
  
"As usual, yes Shippo-kun."  
  
"Does that mean that you're going to stay here and not collect shards with us anymore?"  
  
"I'm sorry Shippo, but Inuyasha doesn't need me. Kikyo can help him, apparently, more than I can. Rin needs me here, I can't leave."  
  
"But I need you too."  
  
"If it's ok with Sesshoumaru, you can all stay if you wish!"  
  
Shippo hugged Kagome tightly while Rin grinned at the idea of a new playmate. However, Miroku and Sango were looking at each other weirdly.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? No thanks, Kagome-san. Though it's true that once you left we began to find Inuyasha's company unsavory and considered leaving, I for one would not pick Sesshoumaru as a good replacement." Miroku commented.  
  
"I see Miroku. Let me guess, you feel the same Sango-chan?"  
  
"Yes Kagome-chan. Though I'm sure Miroku and I will stay close enough to the castle to visit, it would simply feel awkward to be under the same roof as Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"You AND Miroku!?" Kagome raised an eyebrow and smiled at the blush on Sango's face and the triumphant smile on Miroku's. Rin pulled on Kagome's sleeve for her attention.  
  
"Why is Sesshoumaru-sama fighting that guy over there? He kind of looks like Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"Because of a bitter sibling rivalry Rin. However, to me, this one has no meaning and I intend on stopping it." Kagome rose to her feet and began walking towards the heated battle.  
  
The heated battle   
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe it. How had his brother gotten so strong in the last three and a half weeks? Sesshoumaru was beating him and it pissed him off.  
  
Sesshoumaru was highly content. His brother was losing horribly with cuts bleeding everywhere while he had barely suffered a bruise.  
  
"Give up Hanyou!"  
  
"I won't give up . . . to you!"  
  
The brothers were so caught up in their battle that they never sensed Kagome coming, all of the sudden she jumped in between them, effectively rooting them to their spots mid-lunge. Sesshoumaru was the first to respond with a low growl.  
  
"Move out of the way, Kagome. You'll get hurt."  
  
"No Sesshoumaru-sama. I'm sorry but this fight ... is utterly pointless. I'm honored that you're fighting Inuyasha because he questions my loyalty but there is no reason for despair if the question is dissolved."  
  
"That's not what this fight is all about. I forbid you to interfere!" Kagome froze. Sesshoumaru was growling, sure she was afraid, but her resolve won out. She would NOT let them hurt each other no matter how minuscule. Raising her chin she bowed slowly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama, but I care about the both of you too much." As Kagome rose from her bowed position she saw Sesshoumaru's eyes, which were like slits of golden fire burning holes through her. She smiled faintly and turned to face Inuyasha, who was looking at her with a mix of surprise, hurt, and hope. Kagome looked at him for a minute, a soft smile on her face, but the smile soon disappeared for the things she was about to say.  
  
"Inuyasha . . ." Her voice was unusually soft when she spoke.  
  
"Why did you betray me Kagome! Why have you been here with him and not trying to get back to me?" That did it…Kagome was livid now. She was trying to be calm about this and was going to nicely point out the truth, but his rashness always did do wonders for her temper control.  
  
"I didn't betray you Inuyasha. Quite the opposite actually." She seethed.  
  
"WHAT!?" His absolute denseness also didn't do well for her temper control.  
  
"Don't think that I never noticed Inuyasha! You'd disappear at night on a regular basis and when you came back in the morning Shippo would complain that you smelled funny then you'd look around at us sheepishly and run off for an hour or two. Don't even THINK of telling me you weren't with Kikyo because I KNOW you were!!!"  
  
"Kagome, I-"  
  
"Don't start. You spurt nonsense about protecting me and then go off leaving me alone all the time. And then every time I do something wrong, WHAT DO YOU DO!"  
  
Inuyasha was at a loss for words. At this Kagome thought for a while and finally caught her temper and calmed down.  
  
"Inuyasha . . . my love for you is long ago dead and will never return. I still care about you but I can never love you again. For this I am not sorry, but am for the fact that I didn't notice it sooner. You don't need me Inuyasha, you have Kikyo . . . I was always just a "toy" for you-always just something to throw around and something to look at when you couldn't be with your dead lover; the rest of the gang has decided to stop the hunt with you and will be settling down elsewhere. I do understand that it was my fault that the shards were scattered, but unfortunately it is your fault that I can no longer help you look for them. I have a new duty now, and that is to my kit and a darling little girl named Rin." Kagome finished off seemly sincere and calm.  
  
"But Rin is . . ."  
  
"I know who she is; I know more about her then almost everyone. I'm her teacher now and, until Sesshoumaru-sama says other wise, that's what I'll stay."  
  
"Sesshoumaru has put some kind of spell on you, he must have!"  
  
"No, Inuyasha, no spell . . . just common sense. I would highly appreciated it, Inuyasha, if you would leave Sesshoumaru-sama's lands and my sight forever, for I no longer wish to have anything to do with you."  
  
"K-Kagome . . ."  
  
"GO!" Kagome fixed a steady gaze on Inuyasha, giving way to nothing to the thoughts were running through her mind. If Inuyasha thought she was putting on an act before he was now convinced she wasn't and looked around frantically, seemly looking for something. Sesshoumaru, however, was angry that his fight was interrupted but happy that Kagome would stay teaching Rin and interested by Kagome telling Inuyasha to leave. But, most of all jealous that he wasn't the one ordering his filthy brother around though angrier that he didn't have a chance to hurt Inuyasha in battle. All his training was put to waste except for the beginning.   
  
He was pleased to know that if the battle had continued he would have won. Sesshoumaru wasn't 100% sure what he was going to think of it later but for now he'd watch. Though, none of these thoughts were noticed being concealed under his expressionless facade he wore. Inuyasha made the mistake of locking eyes with his half brother though, and Sesshoumaru's eye's turned to golden orbs of liquid fire.  
  
"Get out Inuyasha; be thankful to Kagome for sparing your life . . . this time." With that Inuyasha glanced quickly at Kagome who narrowed her eyes a fraction. Inuyasha knew she was getting very angry with him and made the smart decision, for once, and with a quick dash and a leap, disappeared from sight, and a few seconds later, from mind. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure how pleased he was with the ending of this, or of Kagome's behavior, and so, he left quickly for his study to think it over.   
  
Kagome sighed slowly, and walked back to the children and her friends. And hopefully some peace of mind for she greatly needed it.  
  
ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU MISTRESS FLUFFY-SAMA, THE GREATEST EDITOR OF ALL TIME! (ps:I love you! lol)  
  
YAY!!!!! Another chapter!!! ecstatic It's been a rough few months, I was sick and went to the emergency room and the doctors still don't know whats wrong with me. But they gave me medicine so I don't feel anything so I'm doing awesome! Thank you reviewers, for staying and forgiving all the mishaps that seem to befall! Thank you again!!!!!  
  
To my reviewers, to whom I owe everthing . . . . thank you so much!  
  
inu.-sess.fan sorry that it took me SO long! But don't worry, the day I stop updating is the day I finish this fic! .  
  
AyameSusaku glomps! I LOVE YOU AYAME-SAMA! I'm sending the next chapter to my editor as soon as I put this up on ff.net!   
  
Dragon Rae Oh don't you worry! I'll write more! Lots and Lots more!!!!!!! tee hee evil cackle Thank you for being such a diligent reviewer! gives trophy!  
  
Thank you all that read and review my fic, it is you that keep me going! I love you all!!!  
  
Much Love!  
  
. Nicky-chan . 


	11. Pursuing Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters

Ch. 11 "Pursuing Forgiveness"

Sango and Miroku didn't stay long after the fight. Once they heard all that had happened from Kagome they left to go start a new life. Sango was excited because she could start a home-run demon hunting business near the castle, that way they could visit often. Although it was a little sad that they weren't ever going to be as close as they used to be traveling together it was a comfort they weren't far away.

Shippou in the meantime was immediately bonding with Rin and had started playing a little game of tag amongst the roses. Kagome took the alone time to sort out her feelings. In truth a lot had happened in those few precious minutes she intervened in battle. Not only has she denied her first love and banished him from her life for good, but she had disobeyed Sesshoumaru. Not that she really cared about his orders but more the repercussions. He was after all, her now only protector and dominant male figure. She knew he was probably angry with her, ruining his epic dream fight with Inuyasha, the pinnacle of his training wasted. Truth is, she hadn't really thought about what she was doing until it was already done. She hoped that Sesshoumaru wouldn't be too livid, she would very much like to keep her life. She knew that at the very least she should try to make it up to him. But how to you make something like that up to a demon lord? After all, what could Sesshoumaru possible want or need that she could give him?

One thing that delighted Kagome to no end was that Sango had brought Kagome her backpack! 'YES! Underwear, bras, and deodorant!' Kagome thought with glee. Kagome hoisted her bag over one shoulder, caught both children and brought them both inside for lunch, and after lunch gave Shippou the grand tour, bypassing the study.

By dinner Sesshoumaru still hadn't appeared from the confines of his study, nor did he take dinner there. Kagome was worried, and so after she put the children to bed she slowly made her way to the study. Traveling the all too familiar path she soon reached the magnificent oak doors, locked tight, an impenetrable wall. Being a nosy girl of the future she did what any normal women does when the door they wish to enter is locked, she stuck her ear to the door and listened. On the other side she heard a voice, it sounded whiny, frightened and croakish. The pattering of little feet warned her to move out of the way of the door just in time as Jaken stormed out and ran off. A little nervous by Jaken's exit, believing Sesshoumaru's temper caused it, Kagome slowly eased around the door and lightly knocked on the echoing wood frame, bowing her head.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? Can I speak with you?" she said as even toned as possible. But all she heard was silence, like the room was too shocked for words. Then a meek voice stuttered,

"Ummm..." It was timid, and definitely female. Kagome's head shot up and she quickly scanned the room for the voice. Sesshoumaru was no where in sight, and the maid was cleaning away the remnants of what was left of Sesshoumaru's dinner. A little annoyed at being embarassed Kagome quickly asked.

"Why was Jaken in here?"

"He wanted to know where Sesshoumaru-sama was. But he left before I came in. Jaken was angry because Sesshoumaru-sama did not tell him where he was going" said the maid, now recovered from her confusement.

Kagome quickly left in search of Sesshoumaru, feeling incredibly stupid about the stunt she had just pulled in front of the maid. If she had been in the maid's shoes she would have fell on the floor laughing, but people of this era are much more polite. But she did have one up on Jaken, she knew where Sesshoumaru should be if not in his study, so off to the gardens she went. Through the walls of flowers, over the embankment and past the sundial to the dojo. When she arrived to the open shoji screen she peeked her head around the edge this time to make sure she didn't embarrass herself again. Inside, Sesshoumaru stood in shadows, an imposing monument to his surroundings. The only animation to his stoic form was the glittering of moonlight of tensaiga's blade as he turned it over and over in his hands. His eyes intently studying it, as if it alone held the secret to the universe. Feeling much like a spectator instead of an active character in this story, Kagome took some time to study the great lord. He was very tall, lean with perfect rippling muscles in all the right places. He always wore outfits that draped perfectly, just enough to let you know he was built, but not enough to let you know just how much. It was a deception, like how women of her time wear black to trick men into thinking they're thinner. His hair was flawless, almost endless silken strands of silver, flowing like a river in the moonlight down his straight back. Eyes that set afire to everything they sought out, a look to kill, a look to capture. He was truly a fine specimen of masculinity, the ultimate amongst men, and yet the most untouchable. At least she knew that though untouchable, he was not unfeeling, otherwise he wouldn't have Rin, or need of her.

"Gomen nasai," Kagome spoke softly from her vantage point, not even bothering the bow. It was silent for a minute.

"For what?" came Sesshoumaru's blank reply.

"Well for starters, blatantly disobeying your orders in front of your hated enemy, for ruining your glorius battle that you've been training for, effectively denying you the one thing you wanted most!" Kagome thought she had died and hadn't yet realized it by Sesshoumaru's swift fingertips when she heard what next escaped his perfect lips. - a chuckle - Then an almost saddistic tone came out.

"Your sorry? Really now, are you also sorry for saving my life and teaching Rin?"

"... yes?" Kagome said completely confused by Sesshoumaru's mind game.

Sesshoumaru sheathed tensaiga at his hip and closed the distance between himself and Kagome. Gently he reached his hand down and removed a stray hair from her forehead and tucked it behind her ear. His face never moved, not an ounce of expression was reflected in Kagome's questioning eyes. As quickly as the gesture was made it was over and Sesshoumaru glided out into the flowers. Before he disappeared from sight Sesshoumaru uttered one last order.

"Don't ever say your sorry again."

Kagome didn't know what to do after that. Not only was she confused by Sesshoumaru's behavior but he had touched her, well not really touched, but her hair! On top of that she was angry, how dare he order her to do anything, and why would he order her to not do something as odd as saying she was sorry. She decided then and there that she would truly never understand this enigmatic youkai.


End file.
